starwarsfanworksfandomcom-20200214-history
Always in Motion: Ambush on An'Kerra
}} |} Always in Motion: Ambush on An'Kerra was a uniquely styled fan audio drama produced by Rayzur's Edge Audio. Written and directed by Nathan P. Butler, Always in Motion was a story formatted to allow the listener to choose the fate of the main character. Initially intended to be the first in a possible series of "Choose Your Own Adventure" audio dramas, Ambush on An'Kerra is to date the only fan audio drama of its kind to be produced. Summary As the Clone Wars rage on, Jedi Master Krastor Veda and his padawan, Zallaron Kell, arrive to the jungle moon of An'Kerra in their vessel, the Vapor Trail. After landing on the surface with a small contingency of Clonetroopers, their drop ship is attacked. The Jedi discover that Dark Jedi Danad Balas is also on the jungle moon. It is up to the Jedi to stop this new threat. Cast *'Bryan Patrick Stoyle' as Zallaron Kell - A Corellian Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars, and the main protagonist of the story. *'Ian Bowie' as Danad Balas - A Dark Jedi during the Clone Wars. *'Christopher Walker' as Krastor Veda - A Corellian Jedi Master during the Clone Wars. Veda is the Master to Zallaron. *'Rich Sigfrit' as Mortacorr - A Bounty Hunter under the employ of Danad Balas. *'Ian Bowie' as Sniper - A mercenary working for Danad Balas. *'Gary Mongar' as Clonetrooper Sergeant - One of the leaders of a contingency of Clonetroopers. *'Gary Mongar' as Clonetrooper Lieutenant - One of the many Clonetroopers serving the Republic. *'Nathan P. Butler' as Guide - Droid character, instructing the listener of their options in deciding Zallaron's fate. *'Nathan P. Butler' as Narrator - True to all Rayzur's Edge Audio dramas, Butler opens the story with the given circumstances needed to bring the listener into the world of the narrative. Multiple Endings and Continuity Ambush on An'Kerra features many different possible endings, including several deaths of Zallaron, Zallaron being captured by Balas, and Zallaron turning over to the Dark Side of the Force. There is one "best ending" story path in which Zallaron defeats Danad Balas and remains true to the ways of the Jedi. This "best ending" scenario is the storyline that fits into the canon of Rayzur's Edge Audio's dramas. Other dramas in this continuity include Second Strike, Nothing Changes, Anthology, and the ChronoRadio: Serial Edition stories. Behind the Scenes *Not every character is showcased in every possible path. Characters like Mortacorr and the Sniper can be completely passed over depending on the listener's choices. There is also one story path that does not introduce the antagonist Danad Balas, even though that particular path ends with Zallaron being attacked by him. *Even though there are multiple paths, there are five tracks that are played in every possible story path: Tracks 1, 3, 4, 5, and 39. *If the listener follows the instructions in Track 1 as directed, the listener should never hear Track 2, which is an error message directing the listener back to Track 1 to follow instructions correctly the next time around. *Voice actor Bryan Patrick Stoyle improvised a nod to another fan audio project during his performance of Zallaron in Always in Motion. On Track 7 of Ambush on An'kerra, Zallaron sings the scripted lines "where are you hiding little droids? Come out and fight me, little droids," to the melody of The Droids of Tatooine/''The Walls Are Closing In'' from the Infauxmedia fan audio project Star Wars: The Musical. *Krastor Veda's surname is pronounced two different ways in Always in Motion. It is pronounced "VEE-duh" by Zallaron Kell and in the closing credits, and "VAY-duh" by the Clonetroopers and by Danad Balas. In Episode 28 of ChronoRadio, appropriately entitled Words, Words, Words, guest Bryan Patrick Stoyle explained his pronunciation choice of "VEE-duh" so as not to have Veda's last name sound like "Vader." *Ian Bowie's performance as Danad Balas was unintentionally akin to an impression of actor Sean Connery, leading to many jokes that Henry Jones Sr. had become a Dark Jedi. Awards Received *2006 Fan Audio Academy Awards - Best Audio Drama *2006 Fan Audio Academy Awards - Best Writer for an Audio Drama (Nathan P. Butler) *2006 Fan Audio Academy Awards - Best Director for an Audio Drama (Nathan P. Butler) *2006 Fan Audio Academy Awards - Best Use of Music in an Audio Drama (Nathan P. Butler) *2006 Fan Audio Academy Awards - Best Supporting Actor in an Audio Drama (Rich Sigfrit) *2006 Fan Audio Academy Awards - Best Original Audio Drama Character (Danad Balas) *2006 Fan Audio Academy Awards - Best Portrayal of an Established Character (Gary Mongar) External Links [http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/alwaysinmotion.html Always in Motion: Ambush on An'Kerra at Star Wars Fanworks] Rayzur's Edge Audio Guidebook Category:Rayzur's Edge Audio productions Category:Audio Dramas